UNSC Auriga (Earth-5875)
The UNSC ''Auriga'' (HCS: UNSCV118) was a massive, top-secret scientific research ship of the UNSC Navy and the Office of Naval Intelligence, where ONI sought to recreate xenomorphs of their own through cloning the deceased Ellen Ripley under Project OZYMANDIAS. Most of its crew was killed when the xenomorphs managed to break from their captivity, and the Auriga ''itself was later destroyed by the Auton synthetic Call, when she set it into a collision course with Reach, in the Epsilon Eridani system to stop the xenomorphs from crashing it on Earth and spreading through the planet, in 2561. History Construction and Project OZYMANDIAS The ''Auriga's construction was secretly ordered by the Office of Naval Intelligence in 2539, nearly at the same time of the [[UNSC Infinity (Earth-5875)|UNSC Infinity]], although the requirements for its size only made its commission only possible in 2557. By 2561, the ship was orbiting Pluto, and many xenomorphs had been produced from ONI's cloning efforts under Project OZYMANDIAS, where the DNA of the late Ellen Ripley was constantly remade to create more clones, both human and xenomorph, in an attempt to reproduce the Keymind that was gestating within her. After the sucesful birth of Ripley 8, ONI had the smuggling ship Betty, captained by mercenary Frank Elgyn, to deliver kidnaped criminals and convicts from penal colonies to use them as hosts for the xenomorphs. [[Skirmish on the UNSC Auriga (Earth-5875)|Skirmish on the UNSC Auriga]] docking in one of the Auriga's landing zones.]]Soon after the Betty arrived with the convicts, the cloned xenomorphs were able to escape from their containment, prompting the commanding UNSC officer, General Martin Perez, to order the crew to abandon ship. Only a fraction of the original crew was able to escape, with Perez and most of the science team being either killed or harvested by the xenomorphs to establish a massive hive. Father, the Auriga's shipboard artificial intelligence, eventually settled an automatic course to Earth under standard protocol, meaning that the xenomorphs would escape through the planet and spread, which would destroy humanity. The surviving crew members of the Auriga and the Betty, alongside Ripley 8, then devised a plan to reach the bridge of the massive ship and make slipspace reroute to Reach, in the Epsilon Eridani system, as the planet was lifeless ever since its glassing by the Covenant during the Fall of Reach in 2552. They were sucessful, and Call, the Betty's synthetic officer, was able to interface with Father and reroute the Auriga to Reach, where it crashed, causing a near-nuclear explosion that destroyed the ship and made a gigantic hole into the Eposz continent. Legacy After the Auriga's destruction, the knowledge of the existence of the xenomorphs and Project OZYMANDIAS were kept classified from the general public, and the massive explosion of the ship on Reach was blamed on Insurrectionists. ONI placed a quarantine through Reach so that curious travelers and news pursuers would stay quiet. The destruction of the UNSC Auriga itself was estimated to be worth of 300 trillion credits. Design The UNSC Auriga was an unique massive stealth-capable research vessel, reaching 3,658 m (12,000 ft), towering even the colossal ''Punic''-class supercarrier, and thus being the second biggest human ship ever created, only behind the [[UNSC Infinity (Earth-5875)|UNSC Infinity]]. It maintained a crew of forty-two UNSC Marines under the command of General Martin Perez, and a seven-personnel ONI science and research team under orders of Dr. Mason Wren. The Auriga ''was remotely controlled by the shipboard artificial intelligence Father, overseeing the systems of the vessel, including life support and auto-pilot. The ship had thirty-nine levels, which included a mess hall, sleeping quarters, cryo bays, recreation hall, as well as containment cells and laboratories to hold the captured xenomorphs that ONI were breeding. Trivia *The UNSC ''Auriga is named after the Auriga constellation. Category:Earth-5875 Category:UNSC ships (Earth-5875) Category:Ships of Earth-5875 Category:Created by Draft227